The Devils New Pet
by PunkB8
Summary: Naruto a seventeen year old enters a new school were his whole life will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. **

**Chapter 1 – The blonde boy**

_**Underworld**_

All around her was black, she didn't know why. It worried her slightly "Onii-sama" the girl yelled "Onii-sama" she yelled again getting no response.

That's when it happened, a bright golden light shined through the area, illuminating the whole room.

Thats when she saw _HIM_ for the first time. His armor shined a golden light with crimson accents, she wanted to ask him his name but no words would come out.

After a few moments the man turned towards her, taking off his helmet she was greeted by his ocean blue eyes, hair as bright and warm feeling as the sun, whisker marks that made him cuter then words could describe and finally a smile that would melt the coldest of hearts.

"Sir Can I ask you your name?" the girl asks him finally building up the courage.

The man looks at her, his smile never leaving his face "but Rias-hime how could you forget me" the man says to her.

"You know me?" she asks

"Rias you have been my wife for more than a year, how could I forget you." He says to her again.

"Were married, who are you?" she asks again.

"Wait I know Whats going on, Kurama did you sends me back to talk to young Rias-hime?" he asks and all he did was nod without being spoken to

"Who are you talking to?" Rias asked the man

"Oh sorry Rias-hime, I forgot that we haven't met yet my name is" and with that Rias was dragged out of the room and brought back to her own. Waking in a cold sweat she didn't know what was going on, but hell if she wouldn't find out.

_**Surface world **_

Naruto was a sixteen year old boy who didn't really have much going for him, he didn't have many friends. He tried to make some but something or another would happen and they would always leave him alone. Alone that was another thing Naruto knew too well, his parents died in a car accident when he was only two causing him to have to live with his godfather Jiraya who is a writer of a top selling erotic novels.

Naruto took after his father in the looks department with golden blonde hair that seemed like a sun, ocean blue eyes that he was told by his godfather's friends that they could get lost in. He was born with strange whisker scars on his face, when he asked his godfather about them he was told that his ancestors had the same thing and that it was almost like a family heirloom.

Getting up he quickly got dressed, today he starts at a new school. His godfather enrolled him in the hopes that it would bring him out of his depression.

Walking down stairs he sees his godfather sitting at the table with his laptop working on his next novel. "Good morning kid! How are ya feeling today?" Jiraya asks

"I've felt better, so why do I have to start a new school today?" Naruto asks his godfather

"Well I thought a fresh start…..again would be good for you" Jiraya says to him pushing his reading glasses up

"Oh fine I guess I will try it" Naruto tells him

Naruto eats a small breakfast and heads out to his new school, called Kuyo academy. It was once a call girls school till last year when it was turned co-ed out of nowhere. A lot people didn't like the sudden decision that school made, but like most things they got over it eventually.

Naruto walked for about thirty minutes till he finally ended up at the gate of the school, he walks through and see a bundle of guys huddling around. Wondering what is going on he walks over "Hey guys what cha looking at?" he asks hoping that he would be able to make some kind of friends.

A boy with brown hair answers "oh well it's just" and he motions to the book on boy was looking at, Naruto nearly dies from it.

The title was cha cha love one, and Naruto knew exactly what it was. It was the first in his godfather's book series. Shaking his head Naruto starts to walk away. It was his first day and something he really didn't want happening is being associated with pervs. Taking out his schedule he heads off to class.

The rest of the day went like another day would for him, quiet. He had tried to talk to people but either they were in a group of people, or they seemed busy. Not being the nosey one or the one to push a subject he would just walk away from them. He had to think of an excuse so when his godfather asks him about this later he doesn't seem like he failed him.

When lunch time came he took a walk into the woods that were on the grounds. After walking for about five minutes he comes across a random building that seemed to be placed out of the way on purpose. Shrugging it off and not seeing anyone he sits down and starts to eat the lunch his godfather had packed for him, not noticing that someone has been watching him secretly.

Rias Gremory was sitting her 'clubs' room when she felt an unknown but familiar presence entering her area slowly walking towards the window she peeks out, seeing something that shocks her. The man that had appeared in her dreams a few nights ago was now sitting outside eating. She had gone to her brother as soon as she woke up and asked him about it, he shrugged and said he had no idea. But what got her was when she mentioned the name Kurama he froze up a bit, asking her how she knew of that name she explained that the man in her dream had said it. He nodded and told her to not worry about it for now and that he would explain everything eventually.

Rias just watched not wanting to scare the boy. She was truly entranced by his hair and his eyes. To her they were the most calming that could ever be in this world.

When Naruto had finished his lunch he felt as though he wasn't alone, looking up he seeing something cause a fury of a blush to grow on his face. The girl who is watching his was easily the most beautiful he had ever seen, she had blood red hair, her eyes like his could entrance someone and her body from what he could see was wow.

'Fuck, Jiraya is rubbing off on me now' he thought as a smile bit of blood trickles out of his nose.

When he wiped the blood away he had to take his eyes away from the window, but when he finally looked back up the girl was gone. Shrugging it off that he had chased another person away he went back to eating, until he heard a voice.

"You know this is my club room's front lawn, can I ask what you're doing here?" a voice as soft and smooth as silk says, instantly drawing his attention.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I'll take my then leave" he says standing up not taking his eyes off the ground to embarrass to even look.

"I never said that you had to leave" the voice says causing Naruto to question what was going on, looking up he sees that girl who was in the window in front of him smiling, making her look even more beautiful if that was even possible.

"Oh well I don't want to cause any trouble" he says bowing and takes off running, leaving his lunch box on the ground.

"Damn and I didn't even get his name" Rias says to herself. Walking over she starts to clean the lunch box the boy had left up. She looks back up when she felt another presence thought this was one she knew.

"Akeno come on out" Rias says

"So is that the one you told me about, you know from the dream?" she asks

"I believe so, if only I got his name"

"Naruto" Akeno tells her

"How?" Rias asks wondering how her friend knew the boys name.

"Ara Ara bucho it is on his lunch box." Akeno says the smile she had on never leaving.

"You know there are times I feel completely stupid." Rias says, shaking her head.

Akeno walks up to her and places a hand on her back. "Now now Bucho it isn't your fault" she says.

_**With Naruto. **_

Naruto didn't know why he had just run away from that girl. It might have been that he was worried that she was mad that he was on her club houses property…but that wasn't it, he knew the school owned all the land that any club like that was on. He then jumped to the conclusion that it had to be that he was embarrassed to in the presence of such a beautiful girl.

Stopping to catch his breath he notices the time and heads back to the main school building, he did after all have to finish the school day.

_**Later**_

The rest of the day went by without a problem Naruto. His classes in his opinion were easy, meaning he was going to have an easy year being invisible…..or at least that's what he thought. Around two separate corners he had people watching. In the upper hall if you looked you could see the shine from the blood red hair of Rias Gremory and in the lower corner if you looked you could see the raven haired beauty named Sasuki. They both knew that one or the other would make their move first. That's when they both took off, to start there plotting of a certain blonde haired boy.

_**Two Weeks later **_

Naruto had just finished his first test of the year. Of course for him it was easy, but for the others he could almost feel that they were struggling. He had been able to do this ever since he was little. Shrugging away the thought he heads onto the roof where he has been eating his lunch. After a few days at the school and the incident at that club he took notice that no one ever eats lunch on the roof, he found it to be the perfect place to be alone.

Sitting in his normal corner, he starts to eat. He was enjoying the peace and quiet till someone opened the door to the roof. Looking to see who disturbed the peace he sees a girl with raven colored hair and onyx colored eyes. She had an aura of authority surrounding her but was giving off a vibe of…sadness.

Naruto not being the one to interact with people just sat back and watched as she walks over to him. "Hello, Naruto right?" she asks him

He just stares at her in awe. The last person from the school to talk to him that wasn't a teacher was that girl from that club he went to by accident.

Waving her hand in his face, she calls out to him again "yoo-hoo, earth to Naruto"

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he finally snaps out of it. "Oh sorry about that. but yes that is my name. Um if you don't mind me asking what do you want?"

"Now Naruto that is rude" She says playfully scolding him

"Gomen" he says looking down at the ground

"Now now, no need for that either." She tells him "but to answer your question I'm here to ask you out. Why else would a girl actively seek out a guy, going as far as looking on the roof for him?" she asks him.

"You have a good point" Naruto says "WAIT WHAT?!" He yells when he finally process what she says.

She looks at the spot next to him and sit in it "well I've been watching you for the past few weeks and thought that you were pretty cute." She tells him a blush adorning her cheeks

Naruto just sat there as his brain tried to reboot. The girl started to grow irate and moved to sit in front of him to stare him in the eyes.

"You know Baka it isn't nice to ignore a girl when they tell you they like you" she tells him.

Naruto not believing this takes his arm and pinches it "what are you doing?" she asks confused but still irritated

"Oh well…..I'm seeing if this is real" he tells her. A tick mark forms on her head at his comment, while her bangs cover her face.

She lifts her head back up so that she is staring directly into his eyes again "…..Baka of course this is real" she says starting to get pissed

"Oh…..ok…um….sure?" he tells her not wanting to suffer the wrath of a women as Jiraya would call it. Her mood instantly changes at this she looks at him with a warm smile that kind of scares him.

"Good meet me at the gate after school you'll walk me home" she tells him

Naruto only nods his head, as she got up and started to walk towards the door to the roof. Looking back at him she forgot to tell him something important.

"Oh and my name is Sasuki" she tells him while walking away

After she left and went back down stairs he stares at the spot she was in, thinking about taking a different way home to avoid the situation that he had just got himself into.

"Man and it was such a peaceful day to" he whines while lying down on the roof.

He let his eyes start to droop till he heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch. Groaning he got up and yet to class. All the while thoughts of a certain raven haired girl plagued his mind.

'Should I meet her after school…..if I don't she will either hunt me down tomorrow or she'll ignore me like everyone does over time.' He thought to himself. Shrugging at his choices he decided to let fate take over and just go that way home.

_**Later**_

'RING. RING. RING' the final bell rang for the day, specifying the end of class. Naruto gathered all his books and got ready to go home, that was the plan until someone stopped him from leaving.

"Oh Naruto" he hears. Sighing like a kid he knew back at his old school, he turns around. When he does he sees the same girl that he meet on his first day of school. He blood red hair shined even brighter in the sunset, and her eyes seemed to almost glow.

Not sure what to really say he asks "I'm sorry miss do I know you?"

"Oh Naruto how could you forget, I'm hurt" she say putting her hand on her chest "but I guess we never did get properly introduced. My name is Rias Gremory" putting her hand out Naruto carefully shakes it.

"Um, Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He says to her

"Pleasure to meet you Naruto. Now I was wondering, have you joined a club yet?" She asks him. You see Rias knew who this Sasuki girl was and wanted to avoid Naruto going with her. From the Intel she had received Sasuki is a fallen angel working for Kokabiel. Her objective was not as clear, all she knew was it involved Naruto. Who is someone she had herself taken an interest in.

"Um I haven't, why do you ask?"

"Well you see im the president of the Occult Research Club and I was wondering if you would like to join us. I know this is your last year and you aren't forced to join a club but still I think that it would be a great experience." She tells him

Looking down at his watch trying to find a way out of this conversation he notices the time. "Oh shoot I'm sorry but I have to go, I told someone that I would meet up with them after school." He tells her and takes off.

Rias reaches out in hopes that she could grab him and stop him from running off but was to late. "Shoot" she says summoning her familiar. "I want you to keep an eye on him. If anything….and I mean anything is to happen let me know. Understood?" Rias tells the Bat girl. Receiving a nod the bat disappears.

"Ara Ara I didn't know you've taken a liking to this boy so much Rias?" a voice says from around the corner.

"Akeno what have I told you about spying on my meetings" Rias says. Akeno steps out from around the corner

"So Bucho what are you going to do? That fallen angel beat you to the punch" Akeno points out to her, ignoring the question Rias had asked her.

"I'm not sure yet" Rias says rubbing her temples "we'll just have to watch this one play out"

"Agreed, have you talked to your brother yet?"

"Yes everything is set up for the next quarter." Rias tells her

"Bucho I know it isn't my place to talk like this but what has gotten you so interest in this boy? I mean he is attractive but you have never taken a liken to anyone like this" Akeno points out.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure myself, but I feel as though something is drawing me to him." She tells her "Now we've got to go, we do have a meeting today." Rias says as she vanishes in a red circle

"Ara Ara this year is going to be fun after all." Akeno says before teleporting the same way that Rias did.

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto walked outside of the school confused as to why another beautify girl would approach him like that.

"Man today was weird" Naruto says out loud as he made his way to the bridge. As he made his way there he tried to act…..happier he would be walking a beautiful girl home.

It took him about five Minutes to actually get to the bridge where Sasuki was waiting. He walks up to her, to see that she is smiling at him. "Naruto-kun you made it, I was worried I would have to track you down" she tells him

"Oh um no you don't" he tells her a small smile playing on his face.

Latching onto his arm she smiles back at him "Good. Now we're going to meet here every day got it?" she tells him

Naruto nods "Good Naruto-kun, also were going on a date Saturday" She tells him

"oh ok, but I was going…"

Putting a finger on his mouth to quiet him "nope no complaining, now I want to go to your house to study tonight then you will walk me home" she tells him

"Um sure but can I warn you about my grandfather first?" he asks

**END **

**And there is chapter one my friends. Hope you all like it. Alright well see you all in PPR. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Death **

**So I saw that some people liked the first chapter, all I can say is thanks. Now let's start. Also I noticed I made a small mistake at the end of the last chapter I meant godfather, Jiraya is his godfather, not grandfather, sorry all. **

When Naruto got up the next morning he was surprised at how well the night before went.

Sasuki and he actually studied for a couple of hours before she told him he was walking her home.

On the way to his godfathers Naruto explained to her that he was a massive pervert who wrote these books that he wasn't too proud of. Sasuki didn't care just as long as he didn't creep on her she would be happy. When they had finally reached the house they noticed that his godfather wasn't home, much to Naruto relief.

After replaying the memories he gets ready for the day, grabbing his school uniform from the closet he heads to take a shower. All the while though he keeps feeling as though something was watching him, no matter where he went he just couldn't shake the feeling.

After getting dressed he starts walking down the stairs where he finds his godfather to be home in the same spot he seems to find him every day. "Good Morning Kid, how are you feeling?" Jiraya asks.

"I'm good, and how about yourself. Where did you go last night?" Naruto asks

"Oh I went out for more…material…YEAH! Material for my writing"

"So you went and peeked at the hot spring again?" Naruto a not impressed expression on his face

"Hey don't make it sound so bad"

"Sure sure, the bail money is in the same spot, right?" Naruto asks for a confirmation

"Yupp"

"Good" Naruto says before grabbing his school coat "Hey I'm taking off early, I'm meeting someone today" Naruto tells him, peeking Jiraya's interest.

"Really and who is it? Do I know them?" Jiraya asked

"UM…Nope and I don't plan on letting you meet her any time soon" Naruto says taking off towards the door

Jiraya grew an evil glint in his eyes "did you say her"

Naruto eyes grew wide when he hears this and picks up his pace but just as he was about to close the front gate to the house he hears "MY GODSON IS FINALLY SEEING THE WAYS"

Naruto didn't know what to think of this and just kept running towards the bridge where Sasuki told him to meet be.

Finally arriving he sees Sasuki sitting on the handrail of the bridge, the suns rising rays shining down on her. Naruto was speechless at this, her raven colored hair shone brightly to him. But what caught him were her eyes, if for only a moment it looked like they were glowing red. Shaking it off as the sun he walks up to her.

"Good Morning Sasuki" Naruto says bowing slightly.

Sasuki looks at him confused "Naruto-Kun you're my boyfriend now, you're supposed to call me Sasuki-chan or Hime if you want" She tells him "Oh and none of this bowing shit" she adds with a smile.

"Oh sorry" he says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Not a problem" she tells him grabbing onto his arm "Now let's go, I don't want to be late for class" She tells him and starts to drag him to class.

_**With Rias**_

She had her familiar keep an eye on their 'date' the night before, Rias didn't know why but she felt something from this boy. Something that she wanted but didn't know what it was, it was almost as if they want for this item was drawing her in.

Looking back to her magic circle she sees the fallen angel latched to his arm again. This bothered Rias more just watching.

"Ara ara, you know if he finds out you are watching like this he might think you're a stalker or worse a perverted stalker." Rias hears behind her.

"And that is why he will never know Akeno" Rias tells her

"So have you decided on what you want to do about the girl?" Akeno asks

"Noting yet, just watch and wait" Rias tells her

"Oh but that is boring" Akeno says

"To bad"

_**With Naruto **_

Sasuki after class had dragged him to the roof for lunch. Sitting on his lap she started to feed him a lunch box that she packed for them.

"How does it taste Naruto-kun?" She asks taking the chopstick away from his mouth

Chewing slightly, he swallows before he responds. "It's great Sasuki did you make it yourself?" He asks her his normal goofy smile on his face.

Sasuki hits him over the head "Baka we've talked about this you're supposed to call me Sasuki-chan, got it?" she tells him

Naruto looked a bit confused about why she just hit him till she reminded him, "Oh I'm sorry Sasuki…..chan I'm just still….."

"Still what Baka?"

"You know using that"

"Oh well" she says shaking her head "I guess I will just have to break you of that habit" she tells him, grabbing another piece of food she lifts it to his mouth "now say ahh and eat" she tells him

He nods and takes that food. After lunch the day went on like normal, classes, lectures, holding Sasuki's hand. At the end of the day he walked her home, explaining that his godfather knows about her and he doesn't want to open that can of worms yet. Sasuki understood, so she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then reminding him that they were to meet at the same place tomorrow.

Naruto being a little awestruck only nods his head to show his acknowledgement, she smiles her warm smile at him and tells him to head home and that she will see him tomorrow.

This is how the next few days went, well plus with teasing from his godfather every morning. Like this morning.

"Morning stud" Jiraya calls out when he hears Naruto's footsteps on the stairs.

Naruto groans at his godfather, he has been like this since that slips of the tongue the other day and won't let him be about having a girlfriend.

"Morning perv" Naruto grumbles out.

"So got any plans today? I mean It is you day off…and you have a girlfriend now…..who by the way I haven't met yet…." Jiraya tells him

"Who by the way" Naruto starts "I plan on keeping from you for a while, I don't need us in one of your books…" Naruto tells him

"Awe kid come on, even your mom and dad where in one of my books. I remember it like it was yesterday" Jiraya tells him getting an awe inspiring look in his eyes. Naruto looks at him wide eyed and starts to slowly creep towards the door.

But as he was reaching it Jiraya shot up out of his seat and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his coat. Dragging the boy he plops him on the couch in the living room. "Now kid I know I kid an all but I do have to act like a parent now and then so I would like to meet the girl who broke you out of your…" Jiraya trails off trying to find the right word for what Naruto was in.

"Depression?" Naruto adds

"I didn't want it to sound that way but yes." Jiraya tells him

"Fine I will bring her by for lunch…..but no perverted act got it?" Naruto tells him

Jiraya grows a giant grin that spread from ear to ear, effectively scaring Naruto. "Of course kid no perverted acts…"

"I mean it, don't make me call Tsunade-baa-chan again" Naruto says to him causing the grin to instantly vanish.

"You wouldn't" Jiraya asks him

Naruto smiles and pulls out his cell phone "oh I would, just this how this one would go over…probably as good as the first time….."

Oh Jiraya remembers the first time Naruto called Tsunade on him. Oh does he remember it well.

_**FLASHBACK – 7 YEARS AGO **_

Naruto was ten at the time and Jiraya couldn't find a babysitter to watch the brat so he could go peek…..I mean gathering research at the hot spring for his latest book. Naruto didn't know what was happening at first he was sitting next to his godfather who would look up through a hole every couple of minutes and giggle while writing things on his note pad. Naruto heard a faint vibrating noise and grabs it out of his godfather bag. The noise turned out to be his cell phone while at the current time they were newer they weren't unheard of having. Naruto flips it open and answers the phone for his godfather.

"Hello?" Naruto asks

"Hello? Jiraya? You there?" He hears on the phone. Naruto instantly picked up on who it was.

"Tsu-baa-chan, nope Kyoufu is busy" Naruto says

"Oh Naru-chan how are you doing dear? And what do you mean that the perv is busy?" she asks him

"I'm Tsu-baa-chan just bored, Jiraya took me to a hot spring but won't let me go in" Naruto tells her, not knowing that he set off a chain of events.

By now Jiraya had heard the commotion Naruto was making next to him "hey gaki who are you talking to" he asks

"Oh hold on Tsu-baa-chan" Naruto says into the phone "I'm talking to Tsunade, why?" Naruto asks him

Jiraya goes pale at this the women already threatened the man that if he ever took Naruto out to do something like this with him then he would know the true meaning of fear.

Over the phone yelling could be heard "JIRAYA YOU FUCKING PERVERT YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING"

Jiraya gets paler hearing this and moves towards the kid and snatches the phone "hey I wasn't done talking to Tsunade" Naruto whines

"Shhh kid" Jiraya tells him "Um hey Tsunade-chan" Jiraya say into the phone. That's when it started the first of a very painful evening for Jiraya.

_**Flashback end**_

"You know you can't keep holding that over me?" Jiraya asks him while walking Naruto to the door.

"I know but I will use till I can't anymore" Naruto showing Jiraya something he hadn't seen in years Naruto's old signature fox smile.

"Yea I can see that. Now go, get your girl I will have lunch made up for the three of us" He tells Naruto.

It only took Naruto ten minutes to meet up with Sasuki, then another ten for them to walk back to his house. When they got there Naruto was shocked to see Jiraya telling the truth…..actually Naruto wasn't shocked at all he knew Jiraya's fear of Tsunade's temper and he loved to play on it.

Walking her over to the living room he sits down, with her promptly sitting on his lap. "Um Sasuki" He looks at her and her eye twitches slightly "I mean Sasuki-chan what are you doing?" he asks her

"Gosh Naru-kun you are dense aren't you, to put is simply I'm getting comfortable. You did say your godfather was making lunch right?" she asks him

He nods his head lets her have her way "good now be quiet so I can relax." She tells him and snuggles into him.

Jiraya walks out of the kitchen a few minutes later surprised to see the two of them there "oh ho ho" says taking a picture with his phone quickly "when did you two get here?" he asks

"Hey perv" say from under Sasuki who had a small blush forming. "This is Sasuki" Naruto says receiving a small smack to his head, see the look she gave him he quickly corrected himself "I mean Sasuki-chan" Naruto says getting a small smile from the girl.

"Oh well nice to finally meet you Sasuki-chan, I am Jiraya" he introduces himself to her

"Oh I know who you are Naru-kun has told me about you" She says to him

"Oh has he know, care to tell me what he has told you" Jiraya asks now really curious

"Oh just that you write books for a living, you're his godfather, and that you're a massive pervert" she tells him

Jiraya nods as she lists the stuff about him, until that last thing where he just sweat drops "and you think it's true" he asks her

"Well even if it was I have no problem as long as you don't try anything with me" she tells him "to each their own"

Jiraya started to like this girl more and more as he talked to her. He got up and went back into the kitchen and brought out some food for lunch and the three ate and talked about how school was going and such. Jiraya was quiet proud of his godson, finding a girl like her was something that wasn't easy but Naruto somehow found one. She had looks, she had brains, and she had spunk.

They all talked for about another hour till Naruto noticed the time, asking Sasuki to get off of him he stretches. "So Sasuki-chan" he says not forgetting to add the chan this time "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie and then take a walk in the park?" he asks her

She instantly responds yes and the two start towards the door yelling there thanks, later's and it was nice to meet yous towards Jiraya.

When they got to the theater they both agreed on a movie that came out the weekend before "Pirate of the Caribbean 4" the sat and enjoyed the show and well in Narutos case each other's company.

While watching the movie he let his mind wander and he started to think about different things, how he thought he was destined to be forever alone. Or how people seemed to just vanish around him, but that all changed when he met Sasuki.

By the time he was brought out of his mussing thoughts the movie was over and Sasuki was grabbing his hand. He had planned to end the day with walking her through the park with the crimson and orange colored sky. Then after walking her home and maybe, just maybe getting a good night kiss.

This though was something he hoped for, not that he expected it but something that he hopes for.

Finally following her lead he gets up from his seat and takes her hand and entwines his fingers with hers. Walking out of the theater he notices that there is a small shop next door. He asks Sasuki to wait outside, hoping to grab her small present to commemorate their first date.

Walking in he sees the shop is small and that it looks to specialize in nick knacks and trinkets. Naruto thought this was perfect and walks up to the counter "Um excuse me miss" he asks getting the attention of the girl behind the counter.

"Oh sorry about that" she says "Hi. My name is Hinata and welcome to Trinkets and things how I may help you?" she asks.

"Oh well you see I'm on my first date" she holds up her hand to stop him from going any further

"I see you came looking for something for your girlfriend I'm assuming" she asks, only to receive a nod from the boy "well I think we might have something, ahh here it is" she says reaching under the counter and pulling out a glass looking bracelet, its color was crimson almost like that girl from his schools hair. While laid throughout it was a teal looking wire. "What do you think?" she asks him

Naruto was almost speechless "it's perfect" he tells her

"Great now would you like me to wrap that up for you?" she asks him

"Yes please" he tells her

"Great well the bracelet is going to be 2614.68 yen please sir" she tells him

Narutos nods and grabs his wallet out of his back pocket and take his debt card, allowing her to swipe it. Looking at the card the women's eyes seemed to shine a bit "hmm Naruto?" she asks getting a brief nod from the boy. She swipes the card. Handing the card back along with the package and a receipt she wishes Naruto a wonderful day as he leaves.

Looking down Hinata grabs a piece of paper off her counter, actually it was the one she had Naruto sign. On it was a symbol for a family that was rooted deep within this town. Putting her hand down on the symbol she channels some of her aura into it "my lady it has been done" she says not receiving anything in reply the girl walks to the front door and locks it. Smiling all the way she walks towards the back of the store and hits the lights for the shop off. As soon as they were off she morphs into her true bat form.

_**With Naruto **_

When Naruto left the store he felts something odd. Something familiar but not so much, he really couldn't place a finger on it so he ignored the feeling and started to head towards were Sasuki was sitting.

She was sitting on a bench over by the entrance to the park actually. Naruto saw this and thought it was perfect timing then. Walking over he offers his hand to her, seeing this she smiles at him and takes his hand. Entwining their fingers the two head into the park, Naruto leads her to the spot that he thought would be perfect for what he plans on doing. What spot you ask well, it is the fountain in the middle of the park, the clearing it is in would allowing the light from the setting sun shine perfectly but it also would allow the sky to be seen with the colors that are on it now dancing skillfully.

When the two reached the spot Naruto was going for he walks her over to a bench and sits having her sit next to him. Reaching for the package he hands it to her, she raises and eye brow at this "Whats this for?" she asks

"Well I wanted to get you something to remember today" he tells her

"And why would that be?"

"well you see today actually has been one of the best days I've had in months, no years and I am happy to have been able to spend it with you" he tells her.

Sasuki looks down and opens the gift to see that bracelet that Naruto bought not even an hour ago sitting there. Grabbing it she puts it on, and gently smiles at him "Naru-kun today has been of the best I've had in a while to, but to make it better I need to ask for something" she tells him

Naruto's eyes widen when he hears that this was also one of her best also. Nodding yes that he would do what she asks she smiles and stands up, Naruto follows suit.

She pulls him close and gives him a kiss on his lips and deepens it hoping that her plan will work. The two hold the kiss for a minute until the need for air forces them to separate.

Naruto looks down at her in shock. Sasuki looks up at him, but Naruto see something that erases the shock from his face and replaces it with fear her eyes have turned a deep crimson color.

Sasuki holds him close still, even though she feels him tense up. "Naru-kun I need you to die" she tells him

And with that Naruto feels a pain shoot through his whole body. She lets go of him and lets him drop to the ground. Naruto looks down and see that he had been pierced through his chest. He looks back at Sasuki who had a smile on her face. "I'm so glad I can drop that lovey dovey act now" she says looking at the boy on the ground dying

"w…h….y" he gets out, his mouth slowly filling with blood.

"Why, oh that is simple you were a threat that needed to be eliminated." Sasuki tells him before turning around.

With that wings sprout from her back and she takes off into the sky not looking at him anymore.

Naruto just lays there. 'Well at least I will be able to join you, dad…..mom….' he thinks to himself as he closes his eyes.

Then he felt it, the same feeling he had before at the shop.

**There is chapter two everyone, so to let you all know I will be updating sporadically from now one. But as a benefit I'm going to start working on all my stories in a rotating sporadic order, so I hope everyone enjoys them. Well all peace. **

**CDBO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rebirth and a Blonde Boy. **

**And so we begin **

"Huff, huff, huff, huff" Naruto was breathing out his breaths becoming more and more labored. He was laying there in a pool of his own blood as he watched the first person he had opened up to in years fly away after she had stabbed him.

'Am I going to die her' he kept thinking to himself.

'At least I will be reunited with my mother and father' he tells himself.

Narutos eyes started getting heavy, he knew he didn't want to close them but he just felt tired. 'Maybe I will just sleep for a few moments' Naruto thought to himself.

His eyes lids slowly start to close when he say a bright red light glowing through them. Forgetting about it Naruto allows himself to by his tiredness and sleep.

_**With Rias **_

Rias had just arrived in time a moment later and he would have died, rushing over to him she instantly starts to heal him. Noticing that it isn't working she thinks fast about what to do she had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this but, she takes out a couple of her evil pieces.

At first she tries to insert just one of them but it doesn't work. She adds the pieces until she is down to just one pawn. Pushing it in also she sees that his body is now accepting the pieces. She releases a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding it in. Picking him up she takes him and spreads her wings, with that she starts to fly towards his home.

_**Narutos House Next Morning **_

Naruto woke up with a shake he could have sworn that he had died the night before. But he played it off as a dream for the moment. Well that was until he heard moving coming from his right. Looking over Naruto say something that nearly sent him into cardiac arrest, it was the girl he had met the first day of school.

'What was her name again?' he kept thinking to himself. Her crimson hair sprawled out over his bed. It looked like she had been using him as a pillow of sorts and when he moved he must have disturbed her.

Slowly getting out of bed so he didn't disturb the red head Naruto makes his way over to his desk. Sitting down he tries to recollect the events from the previous night.

"The perv did say writing things down always helps" Naruto tells himself. Taking out a piece a paper Naruto starts to jot down a list of things he remembers

_Meet Sasuki for lunch_

_Introduced her to the perv_

_Went on a date _

_Bought her a gift _

_Walked with her in the park _

_Received my first kiss_

_Got stabbed _

"SHIT" Naruto yells "why can't I remember anything else" he finishes mumbling the last bit to himself.

"Simple, Naruto-kun" Naruto hears. Quickly spinning his around he sees the red head in his bed awake. She was sitting up with his covers still on her.

"Ahhhhh" was the only noise that would come out of Narutos mouth

Rias raised her hand to her mouth to hold back the giggle that was coming. "Naruto you should yell like that people are probably trying to sleep still" she playfully scolds him.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes before he slumped back into his chair. "So why are you here?" he finally asks with coherent words.

Rias looks at him "simple I saved you last night" she tells him

"Saved me?" he asks

"Yupp, that fallen angel bitch stabbed you and tried to kill you." She tells him "and then little oh me came along and saved you"

"If I was stabbed and left for dead how could you have saved me?" he asks skeptically, raising and eyebrow to further his effect.

Rias only sighs "I'm going to have to explain everything aren't I?" she says not really expecting and answers. "Well then let me start from the beginning, my name is Rias Gremory heir of the Gremory family and also leader of the devils in this section of the city" She starts but Naruto interrupts her before she could continue.

"You said devils and you expect me to believe you, better yet you said something about fallen angels earlier you want me to believe that too?" he asks skeptically

"Yes, you saw the form that girl took yesterday, you must've saw the wings that she had on her back." Rias tells him

He stares at her for a good minute letting everything they had started to talk about soak in. finally finished he asks her "so it wasn't a dream"

Rias has a small smile pull on her face. "Nope, now can I continue?" she asks him

"Yes sorry about that"

"Good, now I'm just going to ask that you don't interrupt me while I tell you the rest ok?" she asks him. Only starting when she sees that he is nodding his head yes "good boy, now you don't believe devils are real, but you are wrong. You see when the earth was young god and the nine beast of power decided that they wanted to populate it. God made three different beings in his shape he gave all three of them a form of his power to defend themselves."

"But wai….." Naruto started only for her to glare at him "sorry"

"No problem just don't let it happen again, now where was I oh yea." She says "the three beings he created were angels, devils and humans. Devils were given the power of darkness, but due to this we are weak against light magic. Angels were given the power of light magic but were weak against something that humans could do that was lost with time finally humans were given the protection of the nine great beasts. But a war broke out when the beasts died. The two fractions wanted the spirits of the beasts so they could have to power to themselves. God saw this and tried to stop it but…" Rias said but was interrupted by a knocking on the door

"Yo gaki if you don't get up now you'll be late for school, and you won't be able to see you Sasuki-chan" Jiraya said through the door.

Rias turned her head from the door to where Naruto was sitting in the chair his head hung low at hearing Sasuki's name.

"I will be down in a minute" Naruto yells out back, his head still hung low.

"Alright kid, you ok? You sound down" Jiraya asks through the door

"I said I will be down" Naruto says getting a bit mad

"Fine, fine kid no need to get pissed at me I just care for you is all" he heard, then footsteps heading down stairs.

"Narut…" Rias starts but was cut off by Naruto

"Listen I don't know what happen last night, to be honest I don't really care right now. I just want to know a few things. First did I or did I not die last night. Second why you are here and finally why were you telling me that story a few moments ago?" He says all his sleep finally gone replaced by what sounded like anger and sadness mixed together.

Rias looks at him taken aback by what he had just said to her "how's this I will finish this story after school ok? I will send someone to retrieve you" she tells him finally getting up. The sheet that was covering her falling to the ground to show her red hair shining brightly in the morning light that was ever so creeping in through the closed blinds, her bluish green eyes shining on their own without the need from the sun. Finally the thing that caught Naruto off guard even thought he already knew it was that she was naked in his room. He breasts to him were perfect, he had the urge to walk up and squeeze them but he didn't, knowing what the consequences would be…he does live with a pervert you know.

Rias snaps her fingers to draw him out of his stupor "hey eyes up here" she tells him

Naruto shakes his head, finally recognizing what she had told him "and why should I trust you? Look what happen or didn't happen when I trusted someone." He tells her

Rias glares at him for a moment, but lets out a small sigh "look I will answer all your question later, I don't mean to seem like I'm coming off as a bitch but I'm tired ok, and before you think I would do anything like that fallen bitch Sasuki you are wrong" she tells him

"Fallen bitch? I think that sounds familiar" Naruto starts when he hears yelling from downstairs

"Kid you don't come down now I'm calling Tsunade-hime" Naruto pales hearing this….sure he could Tsunade against Jiraya all he wanted but he also remembers that it is a two way road.

"Fine…." Naruto says looking at her

"Rias, my Name is Rias" she tells him

"Ok, Fine Rias send someone to fetch me or retrieve me whatever way you put it" he tells her reaching for his school pants which were surprisingly folded on his desk.

"Good, oh and you might want to use your spare shirt" she tells him

"Why?"

"I threw your other one away, I mean it did have a giant hole in it" she tells him

"Fine….wait" but before he could say anything a deep red light fills his room and she is gone.

Naruto lets out a brief sigh and walks over to his dresser and gets ready for the day.

When he went down stairs he saw Jiraya in his normal spot, typing away on his laptop like every morning.

The old perv looked up over the laptop "look whose finally awake gaki"

"Stuff it perv, I not in the mood" Naruto tells him

"Whoa whoa" he says closing his laptop giving his godson his full attention "Whats eating at ya kid, last time you were like this was when that Hinata girl called you a monster and ran away." Jiraya asks him

"I don't really want to talk about it right now" Naruto says walking to grab an apple for breakfast

"fine, but at least tell someone" Jiraya says walking over to the coffee pot that they had on the counter and pouring himself another cup "you know Sasuki would be a perfect person to talk to about this" Jiraya says not seeing Naruto stiffen at the mention of Sasuki

"Yea…..you might be right….hey I'm gonna go now" Naruto says taking his bag from the counter chair and leaving

"Alright kid just don't bottle this up, let someone in" Jiraya yells "or….I'm telling Tsunade"

Naruto slightly paled at the threat but left without saying another word.

Naruto was walking to school thinking over what Rias had told him. He didn't know if he should believe her or not, but the biggest thing why tell him? I mean what significance is it if he knows that there are devils and angels and what did she call Sasuki? Oh yea a fallen angel. He just thought it was weird. Who knows maybe this morning was a complete and utter night terror, and if it was one he hopes that he can get over it soon.

When he was brought out of his musing he arrived at his school. He sighed while thinking how troublesome today was going to be when he walks up to the door and starts.

_**(AT THE ORC three hours later) **_

Rias was sitting in her chair behind her desk "hmm seems he finally made it to school" she mused to herself

"Bucho would you like me to retrieve him?" Akeno asked

"Yes I would, oh and Akeno be kind to him. I believed I scared him this morning" Rias tells her

"Ara Ara you scare someone Bucho, I would like to see that" Akeno says giggling and walking away

"Akeno" But before she could finish the girls was gone "god this is going to be a troublesome day isn't it" Rias said to herself while rubbing the sides of her head.

_**(Back with Naruto-same time) **_

Naruto sat at his desk, he decided that the best way to forget what had happened the night before was to think about something else, so he decided to delve deeper into his studies. But this thought was crushed when a girl with glossy black hair and purple colored eyes walked into his class room. He instantly decided to ignore her but was again mistaken when the whole class started to stir cause of her presence.

"Akeno-chan we love"

"Akeno-sama make me your slave"

"Akeno-…" Naruto didn't want to hear any more of his class mates rambling and tried to block it out. That worked till he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um excuse me might you be Naruto Namikaze?" Akeno asked him a smile on her face

He takes a deep breath and looks up into her eyes "yea what if I am?" he asks her

"Naruto-teme don't talk to Akeno-hime like that!" a boy from across the room yelled. Naruto just sighed at how his class mates were acting.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound rude. What I meant to say is yes I am how may I help you?" he rephrased

"Oh well Rias-Bucho would like to speak with you" Akeno said the smile never leaving her face

Naruto stiffened a bit and lost of bit of color in his face. "Did you say Rias?" he asks in almost a whisper

"Yupp" Akeno says.

Naruto nods and stands up to leave, collecting his things the two head out.

"So I take it you're the messenger that Rias said she would send for me?" Naruto questions

Akeno turns to look at him "Yupp, my name is Akeno" she says sticking her hand out for him to shake. Naruto looks at it and just keeps walking

"I would like to get this 'meeting' over with if you don't mind" he says to her

Akeno frowns ever so slightly and keeps walking showing him the way to the O.R.C house

"So that is what this place was" Naruto said out loud remembering his first day at this school a couple of months ago.

"Yes" Akeno says still a bit disappointed with how Naruto acted.

The two walked in and instantly Naruto say Rias. She was sitting behind a Mahogany desk looking at the door patiently.

"I'm glad you can make it Naruto-kun" she says gesturing with her hand for him to sit on a couch "here have a seat"

Naruto nods ignoring the '_kun_' that she attached to his name. "Thank you I would like for use to continue our conversation we were having earlier" he says to her

"Of course now where did I leave off" Rias says to herself thinking it over and picking back up, Naruto for the life of him really didn't care. All he wanted to know was what did this have to do with him.

Finally deciding to tune back into what she was saying Naruto was shocked at the words coming from her mouth "so I had no choice but to turn you into a devil."

**End Chapter **

**Now I been seeing some reviews saying I'm just gonna replace Issei with Naruto. While this is true to an extant I will also be merging the two stories, hopefully making a wonderful ride of excitement and entertainment. **

**Also sorry this took so long to write. I just got writers block and didn't know where to go from like the first few lines. 'Shrugs shoulders' it happens. Well I'm done for the night peace **

**CDBO **


End file.
